Antares
by NanoYaro-Kid
Summary: Mereka berdua saling menatap satu sama lain—tak ada yang tahu apa arti tatapan tersebut. Menatap binar mata yang berkilat dan sedikit percakapan kecil tentang astronomi. Di bawah naungan langit malam yang sedang berhiaskan bintang berkonstelasi Scorpio, tampak Antares berkerlap-kerlip kemerahan./ Untuk FFC SasoSaku: Bahasa Langit, prompt Konstelasi/ Oneshot! Semi-canon (AR) RnR?


**Disclaimer :: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Antares**** © NanoYaro-Kid**

**Warning :: miss typo(s), OOC, absurd, semi-canon alternative reality, don't like don't read!**

**Special fic for SasoSaku FanFiction Challenge: "Bahasa Langit", with prompt "Konstelasi"**

**Happy reading!**

Suara langkah kaki pelan menapaki tanah terdengar samar di tengah hutan yang sepi itu. Langkah gontai si pemilik kaki tersebut terus berjalan lurus ke depan. Hembusan angin malam yang bertiup kadang menggoyahkan keseimbangannya, namun ia tetap berjalan—entah kemana tujuannya. Saat itu hari sudah malam—bahkan hampir tengah malam. Namun entah mengapa si pemilik kaki tersebut yang merupakan seorang gadis berusia sekitar enam belas tahun itu malah berjalan-jalan di tengah hutan dalam keadaan 'tidak baik'. Ya, ia benar-benar lemah—bahkan berjalan pun butuh perjuangan keras.

Sebenarnya tidak aneh bila mendapati seorang gadis di tengah hutan yang cukup gelap itu sendirian. Ya, tidak aneh. Bagaimana tidak, bila ada seorang gadis yang merupakan seorang _shinobi_ hebat yang sedang dalam sebuah misi—atau kabur dari sesuatu?—sedang berada dalam sebuah hutan, wajar saja bukan?

Nah, begitu jugalah dengan yang dialami oleh gadis berambut pendek merah muda diikat dan bermata hijau jernih itu dengan seragam _jounin_-nya, sedang berjalan gontai di tengah hutan. Gadis itu bernama Sakura, Haruno Sakura. Mengapa ia terlihat begitu lemah? Bukankah Sakura—yang merupakan salah satu _kunoichi_ Konoha—dikenal akan kekuatannya yang luar biasa? Ia murid Hokage Kelima, bukan? Mengapa ia bisa 'terlihat' begitu lemah?

Baiklah. Bagaimanapun juga, Sakura juga merupakan seorang perempuan, makhluk yang dikenal akan kelemahannya. Ah, tapi bukan berarti Sakura menjadi lemah-hampir-sekarat itu hanya karena ada seseorang yang telah-menghancurkan-hatinya. Bukan. Ia begitu karena peristiwa yang baru saja terjadi beberapa waktu yang lalu. Saat berada di markas ninja medis.

Waktu itu, seperti biasanya Sakura mengobati banyak pasien-pasien yang terluka karena perang yang sedang berlangsung sekarang, Perang Dunia Ninja Keempat. Sakura dengan kemampuan medisnya itu bertugas menjadi salah satu ninja medis di markas. Menggunakan _chakra_-nya untuk mengobati banyak pasien, tentunya cukup menguras banyak _chakra_ pada tubuhnya—membuatnya menjadi cukup lemah. Biasanya setelah selesai gilirannya mengobati pasien—atau sedang tidak ada pasien—ia akan beristirahat dulu dan memberi asupan gizi pada tubuhnya agar dapat memulihkan _chakra_-nya kembali. Namun saat itu, sebelum Sakura bisa memulihkan _chakra_-nya tersebut, tiba-tiba saja markas ninja medis itu meledak. Ya, meledak.

Beruntung Sakura masih bisa selamat dari ledakan tersebut—karena ia sempat menyadari beberapa saat sebelum terjadi ledakan sehingga ia masih sempat memasang _kawarimi no jutsu_. Namun tetap saja efek ledakan tersebut masih mengenai dirinya. Beberapa benda yang terpental karena ledakan tersebut telah sukses menggoreskan luka di beberapa tubuhnya. Awalnya Sakura berniat menghampiri teman-teman ninja medisnya yang lain untuk ikut membantu korban-korban ledakan tersebut, namun ternyata ledakan tersebut tidak hanya terjadi satu kali. Ledakan kedua dan ketiga terjadi lagi secara bersamaan. Semua orang sudah sibuk menyelamatkan diri mereka masing-masing. Ledakan kembali terjadi dan memporak-porandakan markas. Sakura pun juga terpaksa ikut berlari menghindari ledakan dan berusaha menjauhi tempat itu. Mau ikut membantu yang lain, tapi apa daya keadaannya saat itu sangat lemah. _Chakra_ yang sedikit, kurang asupan gizi, luka-luka, dan tubuhnya yang lelah itu sangat tidak mendukung tindakannya untuk menolong orang lain—menolong dirinya sendiri saja sudah cukup susah. Karena itu dengan langkah yang diseret ia memasuki hutan lebih dalam untuk menghindari ledakan yang terjadi di markas yang terletak di tengah lapangan luas yang dikelilingi hutan.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Dengan tangan kiri yang bertopang pada batang pohon dan tangan kanan bertopang pada lutut kanannya, Sakura membungkuk dengan napas terengah-engah. Ia sudah cukup lelah berjalan, dan lagipula lokasinya sekarang sudah berada cukup jauh dari ledakan. Karena itu akhirnya Sakura menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas tanah dan bersandar pada batang pohon yang cukup besar dengan wajahnya yang tampak kelelahan menghadap ke atas langit. Matanya terpejam, masih sibuk menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

Setelah ia kembali bernapas dengan normal, Sakura segera mengumpulkan dan memusatkan _chakra_-nya yang tersisa pada telapak tangan kanannya, kemudian mulai mengobati luka-luka kecil pada tubuhnya. Matanya sedikit berkunang-kunang, antara mengantuk dan lelah. Sesekali Sakura tersentak ketika ia hampir saja tertidur karena buaian angin malam yang berhembus di wajahnya, benar-benar membuatnya ingin segera pergi tidur dan melupakan perang ini sebentar. Tapi keadaan memaksanya untuk mengurungkan niatnya itu. Sangat berbahaya bila ia tertidur di tempat seperti ini—bisa saja salah satu pasukan musuh datang dan menyerangnya. Karena itu, sebisa mungkin Sakura memaksa dirinya agar tetap terjaga.

Selesai mengobati semua luka-luka ringannya, Sakura menghela napas lelah. Ia menengadahkan wajahnya ke atas dan menatap langit malam yang sedang berhiaskan bulan dan ratusan bintang yang bertaburan. Bintang-bintang itu tampak tersusun acak, tak tahu pola apa yang dibentuk dari bintang-bintang itu—Sakura memang tak begitu mengerti tentang astronomi. Karena itu ia hanya menikmati saja pemandangan yang tersajikan di atasnya.

SREK

Sakura terkaget dari lamunannya dan segera menolehkan kepalanya ke segela arah dengan tatapan waspada. Ia merasa seperti ada seseorang yang berada di sekitarnya. Namun setelah dilihat, tak ada siapa-siapa selain dirinya dan ekosistem lingkungan. Mungkin ia salah dengar.

Hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya kembali membuatnya merasa mengantuk. Tidak. Ia tak boleh tertidur. Atau ia akan mati. Bahaya selalu berada disekitarnya, jangan lengah! Sakura terus memotivasi dirinya sendiri—yang entah direspon oleh tubuhnya atau tidak.

TAP

Entah Sakura yang berhalusinasi atau apa, tapi dapat Sakura lihat dengan samar sesosok bayangan gelap yang berada sedikit jauh di hadapannya. Wajahnya tak dapat terlihat dengan jelas karena tertutupi bayangan batang pohon yang besar. Sakura sudah mulai meningkatkan kewaspadaannya dan merogoh _kunai_-nya ketika sebuah suara serak menginterupsinya.

"Hei, Bocah! Kau kah itu?"

Sakura melebarkan matanya terkejut. Ia memang tidak sedang berhalusinasi, 'kan? Kenapa sekarang ia bisa mendengar sebuah suara yang rasanya pernah ia dengar sebelumnya? Dengan memberanikan dirinya—sebelumnya ia meneguk ludahnya sendiri—Sakura pun bertanya dengan suara sedikit bergetar pada sosok yang menginterupsinya tadi.

"Si-siapa kau?"

Hening. Hanya suara hembusan angin dan suara berisik dedaunan kering yang terbawa anginlah yang terdengar. Dan kali ini Sakura mulai meragukan penglihatannya.

"Hmph, kau lupa denganku, Bocah? Aku pernah menjadi lawan yang telah kau kalahkan dulu."

Hening kembali. Sekarang Sakura benar-benar dibuat bingung oleh sosok tersebut. Sakura berusaha memutar kembali memori ingatannya dulu. Siapa? Siapa lawan yang telah dikalahkannya? Ng… tunggu dulu! Seingatnya lawan yang pertama kali ia kalahkan dulu adalah…

_Aah, tak mungkin._ Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan, membantah hal yang sempat terlintas di pikirannya. Lawan yang telah dikalahkan Sakura waktu itu sudah mati, tidak mungkin ia berada di hadapan Sakura sekarang. Masa' sosok yang berada dihadapannya itu adalah hantu? Tidak mungkin, 'kan?

Tapi… sepintas tampak raut keraguan terukir di wajahnya. Mungkin saja itu memang 'dia', tapi Sakura masih tak mengerti bagaimana caranya ia hidup kembali. Apa mungkin ia juga dibangkitkan dengan _edo tensei_? Kalau memang benar, itu berarti sosok tersebut berada pihak lawan. Jika sosok itu berada di pihak lawan lagi…

GLUP

Sakura meneguk ludahnya lagi, tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti jika sosok itu memang 'dia'. Apakah akan ada pertarungan lagi? Ugh, saat ini Sakura benar-benar dalam keadaan tidak-siap-bertarung. Pasti akan memberi peluang menang untuk lawannya—dan ia bisa mati.

Menghela napas, akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk bertanya, "Apa kau… Sasori?"

Tak ada sahutan dari pertanyaan—yang mendekati pernyataan—Sakura. Lagi-lagi suara angin lah yang terdengar, namun kali ini diiringi dengan suara-suara binatang nokturnal.

Sosok itu melangkah ke depan—yang itu berarti juga mulai mendekati Sakura. Sakura yang masih terduduk bersandar pada batang pohon hanya bisa menekukkan lututnya yang semula kakinya diselunjurkan ke depan. Ia masih memandang penasaran dengan sosok yang semakin maju hingga hanya wajahnya saja lagi yang tertutupi bayangan gelap, dan kemudian menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hmm…" Sosok itu menggumam pelan, "apa yang kau ingat dariku?" tanyanya kemudian.

Sakura mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya berulang kali, setelah kemudian ia kembali berpikir dan bernostalgia dengan masa-masa pertarungannya dulu dengan sosok yang ia kira sebagai 'Sasori'. Sosok itu tak membenarkan perkiraannya, tapi dari pertanyaannya barusan itu secara tak langsung juga membenarkan perkataannya.

"Umm…" Sakura menggumam sebentar, "rambut merah, mata sayu, tubuh boneka, dan…" Suaranya makin memelan ketika ia melihat wajah dari sosok tersebut setelah sosok itu maju selangkah dan tampaklah wajahnya yang bermandikan cahaya bulan yang redup—cukup untuk memperlihatkan raut wajah orang tersebut. Dan Sakura pun sedikit ternganga.

Apa karena terlalu lama tidak melihat wajahnya atau karena wajahnya memang sudah berubah?

Sosok itu—yang ternyata memanglah Sasori—menatap Sakura dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan—entah apa itu. Bahkan Sakura pun menjadi gugup sendiri. _Ukh, sejak kapan aku jadi lemah seperti ini? _rutuk Sakura dalam hati.

Suasana hening kembali menyelimuti mereka berdua. Dengan saling melempar tatapan sarat makna satu sama lain. Sakura yang masih dalam posisi duduk dengan kaki yang tertekuk di depannya sedang menengadahkan wajahnya menatap pemuda—atau pria?—dihadapannya. Sedangkan Sasori dengan posisi berdirinya menundukkan kepalanya sedikit agar bisa melihat wajah gadis itu lebih jelas. Jarak antara mereka berdua masih tiga meter—cukup dekat cukup jauh.

Kontak mata mereka pun akhirnya diputuskan oleh Sakura yang menundukkan wajahnya. Sedangkan Sasori masih menatap Sakura dengan tatapan sarat makna.

Pikiran Sakura berkecamuk sekarang. Jika Sasori memang dibangkitkan dengan _edo tensei_, itu berarti ia harus melawannya dengan cara yang berbeda. Mempengaruhi perasaannya atau menyegelnya. Karena Sakura tak tahu-menahu tentang ilmu segel, itu berarti ia harus melakukan opsi pertama; mempengaruhi perasaan orang yang telah dibangkitkan. Bila ia berhasil membebaskan jiwa Sasori, maka selesailah semuanya. Tapi, bagaimana jika sebelum itu akan ada pertarungan? Itulah yang cukup merepotkan. Apalagi Sakura tak tahu bagaimana cara mempengaruhi perasaan Sasori.

Suara langkah kaki yang mulai mendekat ke arahnya membuat Sakura tersentak dan refleks berteriak panik, "Ja-JANGAN MENDEKAT!"

Hening. Sasori juga langsung menghentikan langkahnya ketika Sakura meneriakinya. Tatapannya memandang tajam ke arah Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura tampak berkeringat dingin dengan mata yang sedikit melebar dan mulut yang setengah terbuka sedikit terengah-engah.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Sakura kemudian. Saat ini Sakura tengah memikirkan cara untuk mengalahkan Sasori tanpa perlu menguras tenaganya. Karena itu, ia panik ketika Sasori sedang berjalan ke arahnya—khawatir kalau-kalau Sasori akan menyerangnya.

"Mauku?" Sasori sedikit menyeringai, "kau pikir aku hendak menyerangmu?"

"A-apa?" Sakura benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan Sasori yang ada dihadapannya sekarang.

"Hmph, terlihat dari raut wajahmu yang mulai ketakutan ketika aku melangkah mendekatimu. Kau khawatir tidak bisa mengalahkanku dengan kondisi tubuhmu yang sedang lemah itu, 'kan?" Pernyataan Sasori membuat Sakura membelalakkan matanya. Apa wajahnya terlihat ketakutan begitu?

"Sudahlah. Lagi pula aku tak ada niat untuk bertarung denganmu," ujar Sasori sambil memejamkan matanya kemudia menghela napas.

Kesunyian sekali lagi menyelimuti mereka berdua. Sakura yang sudah mulai mengurangi kewaspadaanya setelah mendengar perkataan Sasori tadi lebih memilih untuk menatap langit. Bintang-bintang masih banyak berhamburan, dan sekali lagi Sakura benar-benar tak mengerti susunan rasi bintang.

Sasori juga mengikuti arah pandang Sakura. Ah, ia baru tahu kalau sekarang langit sedang begitu cerah hingga terlihat banyak sekali bintang yang tersusun di langit malam. Sasori mencoba menelusuri susunan bintang-bintang tersebut—mencari rasi bintang.

Nah, ketemu.

"_Scorpio_…" gumam Sasori sangat pelan—dan mungkin ditujukan pada dirinya sendiri. Tapi Sakura telah mendengar suara pelan yang dikeluarkan Sasori tadi.

"Eh?" Sakura mengangkat kedua alisnya, heran.

"_Scorpio_," Sasori mengulangi perkataannya kembali dengan suara yang lebih keras. Sedangkan Sakura mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya bingung.

"_Scorpio_?" Sakura mengulangi perkataan Sasori tanpa sadar—mencoba menelisik apa makna dari kata '_scorpio_' tersebut. Kalajengking—Sasori?

"Itu. Rasi bintang," Sasori menunjuk ke atas langit—lebih tepatnya ke kumpulan susunan bintang yang sepertinya membentuk sebuah rasi bintang yang disebut dengan '_Scorpio_'. Sakura mengikuti arah tunjuk Sasori dan melihat bintang-bintang yang menurutnya terlihat acak. Ia tak dapat melihat adanya pola dalam kumpulan-kumpulan bintang tersebut.

"Mana?" tanya Sakura dengan mata yang celingak-celinguk berusaha menemukan pola rasi bintang yang dimaksud Sasori.

"Sini, biar kuberi contoh bentuknya," Sasori mengambil ranting pohon yang terserak di sekitarnya kemudian berjalan sedikit mendekati Sakura hingga jarak antara mereka sekita dua meter, lalu Sasori berjongkok dan mulai menggoreskan tanah tersebut dengan ranting kayu membentuk sebuah pola, "nah, seperti ini."

Sakura mendongakkan wajahnya hendak melihat bentuk pola rasi bintang tersebut, kemudian mengerinyit heran, "Bentuknya aneh."

"Apa?"

"Itu… rasi bintangnya. Kupikir bentuknya benar-benar menyerupai kalajengking, ternyata malah lengkungan aneh ini," ujar Sakura polos. Sasori mendengus mendengar perkataan Sakura.

"Huh, dasar bocah. Tidak mungkin ada rasi bintang yang bentuknya benar-benar menyerupai aslinya. Ini hanya semacam simbol," jelas Sasori sambil menampakkan seringaian meremehkannya itu. Dan sekarang Sakura yang mendengus mendengar perkataan Sasori.

Berusaha mengabaikan wajah mengejek Sasori, Sakura kembali menengadahkan wajahnya dan mencoba mencari rasi bintang yang berbentuk seperti yang Sasori gambarkan tadi.

Ah, itu dia.

Setelah memasang mata dengan baik dan menelusuri satu-satu kumpulan bintang-bintang, akhirnya Sakura menemukannya, rasi bintang _Scorpio_ yang berada di atas langit sebelah kirinya. Sakura tersenyum kecil melihatnya. Akhirnya ia bisa menemukan satu rasi bintang juga.

"Sepertinya kau sudah menemukannya, eh?" Suara Sasori kembali menginterupsinya. Sakura menoleh dengan wajah yang sedikit berbinar—tampaknya senang sekali ketika ia berhasil menemukan rasi bintang.

"Ya. Kau tahu, baru kali ini aku mengetahui bentuk-bentuk rasi bintang. Apa ada rasi bintang lainnya selain _Scorpio_?" tanya Sakura yang nampak antusias dengan topik astronomi untuk dibicarakan. Sedangkan Sasori hanya memandang Sakura diam, baru kemudian ia membuka mulutnya untuk memulai berbicara.

"Sebelumnya, aku ingin menjelaskan sedikit tentang rasi bintang _Scorpio_," ujar Sasori yang kemudian memberi jeda sejenak perkataannya untuk melihat respon dari Sakura, dan Sakura hanya memberinya tatapan ayo-cepat-jelaskan.

"_Scorpio_ merupakan salah satu dari dua belas rasi bintang zodiak dan salah satu dari empat rasi bintang penunjuk arah. Diantara dua belas rasi bintang zodiak, hanya _Scorpio_-lah yang termasuk dalam empat rasi bintang penunjuk arah," Sasori berhenti sejenak—ingin melihat ekspresi Sakura saat ia menjelaskan sedikit tadi—yang ternyata memandangnya seperti seorang bocah polos yang mendengarkan dengan seksama penuturan kakaknya. Hmft, kakak, ya?

"Dalam empat rasi bintang penunjuk arah, _Scorpio_ digunakan sebagai penunjuk arah tenggara atau timur…"

"Apa saja rasi bintang penunjuk arah selain _Scorpio_?" Sakura menyela perkataan Sasori dan membuat Sasori sedikit kesal.

"Ada _Crux, Biduk, _dan _Orion_. _Crux_ sebagai penunjuk arah selatan, _Biduk_ sebagai penunjuk arah utara, dan _Orion_ sebagai penunjuk arah barat."

"Bagaimana bentuknya?"

Sasori mengambil ranting kayu yang tadi digunakannya untuk menggambar _Scorpio_ tadi, kemudian mulai menggoreskan tanah itu dengan pola-pola rasi bintang. "Kira-kira seperti ini," ujarnya.

"Ooh… Lanjutkan!" Sasori mendengus melihat respon Sakura, tapi akhirnya ia melanjutkannya juga.

"Pada rasi bintang _Scorpio_, terdapat sebuah bintang yang paling terang diantara semua bintang penyusun rasi bintang _Scorpio_. Bintang itu bernama _Antares_."

"Oh, ya? Dimana bintang itu? Tunjukkan padaku!" Sakura terlihat sangat antusias. Sepertinya ia sedikit melupakan fakta bahwa saat ini ia sedang bersama salah satu musuhnya.

Sasori mendongakkan wajahnya ke atas, melihat rasi bintang _Scorpio_ tadi. Tak berapa lama, ia dapat melihat kerlap-kerlip kemerahan _Antares_ yang terletak di bagian 'jantung' _Scorpio_. Sasori pun tersenyum tipis melihatnya.

"Hei, Sasori! Cepat beritahu aku dimana _Antares_?"

"Cari saja bintang yang paling terang diantara bintang penyusun _Scorpio_ itu."

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, tapi akhirnya ia mencoba mencarinya juga.

Sembari menunggu Sakura menemukan bintang Antares, Sasori kembali melanjutkan, "_Antares_ juga dikenal dengan _Alpha Scorpii_. Ia selalu memancarkan cahayanya yang kemerah-merahan. Letaknya berada di 'jantung' _Scorpio._"

"Jantung? Ah, itu dia!" Kali ini Sakura tak bisa menyembunyikan raut wajah senangnya setelah menemukan bintang Antares. Sasori menyeringai melihat reaksi Sakura yang menurutnya kekanak-kanakan.

"Kau memang benar-benar masih bocah rupanya," tutur Sasori masih dengan seringaian mengejek menempel di wajahnya yang tampak lebih dewasa dari pertama kali wajahnya terlihat. Huh, _edo tensei_ membuatnya kembali menggunakan tubuh aslinya dan wajahnya terlihat lebih tua—padahal wajahnya itu menambah kesan dewasa pada dirinya.

Sasori kembali memandangi rasi bintang _Scorpio_, lebih tepatnya memandangi bintang _Antares_. Ada beberapa penjelasan tentang rasi bintang _Scorpio_ yang belum dikatakannya pada Sakura—ia tak berniat memberitahunya.

_Scorpio_ berarti kalajengking, dan itu berarti namanya; Sasori artinya kalajengking. Jika seandainya _Scorpio_ diumpamakan sebagai dirinya, ia ingin Sakura menjadi _Antares_—jantungnya. Menjadi yang paling terang diantara semuanya—diantara semua bintang-bintang yang ada dalam dirinya. Karena itu…

"Ugh, mataku kemasukan debu. Hei, Sasori, bisakah kau jelaskan padaku lagi tentang rasi bintang?"

—bolehkah ia berharap Sakura menjadi temannya?

**FIN**

**A/N :: Akhirnya, selesai juga ^^, #nyekakeringat**

**Dengan tekad yang kuat (?) aku berusaha agar fanfic ini tidak menjadi korban tabestry syndrome-ku. Karena itu aku sangat bersyukur dan senang sekali bisa menyelesaikan fanfic oneshot ini segera. Maaf kalo ending-nya gantung m(_ _)m**

**Buat Kak Chilla, maaf ya kalau seandainya fanfic ini agak aneh dan rada-rada ga nyambung. Aku mengerjakannya agak ngebut sih.. Habisnya aku pengen ikutan challenge-nya Kak Chilla tapi jatah ngetik itu jarang sekali dapat -_- #pundung**

**Beberapa informasi tentang konstelasi dapat dari mbah google :v Jadi maaf kalo ada kesalahan #ojigi**

**Jika ada kritik dan saran, silahkan tuliskan di kolom 'review'**

**Terima kasih telah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca ^^**

**-=NanoYaro-Kid=-**


End file.
